Usuario discusión:WKorps
Forum ¿No habría que crear un foro para poder discutir mejoras de esta wiki? --Kenbill 18:19 7 may 2007 (UTC) :Ah, por cierto. No creo que nos sirva Actualidad por lo que puedes borrarlo y quitarlo de MediaWiki:Sidebar (tendrás que darle a crear, aparecerá el texto predeterminado y lo quitas de ahí) --Kenbill 15:44 8 may 2007 (UTC) :He visto el anuncio de que nos independizamos, así que necesitaremos urgentemente del foro. Sí eso, yo lo creo y los cambios al mediawiki te los digo. Un saludo --Kenbill 17:45 28 may 2007 (UTC) :Tienes razón... ahora que esto se ha puesto en marcha, vamos a tener que conseguir otro modo de comunicarnos los usuarios, antes teníamos la ventaja que al ser solamente GTARevolution utilizabamos el tópico referido al Wiki en el foro para discutir ideas y tal, pero ahora se vuelve más necesario, con tres comunidades... Perdona que no te haya respondido con tiempo, entre una cosa y otra no me he podido pasar suficiente tiempo por el Wiki... por cierto, si tienes una cuenta de MSN, agregame a zelecter(a)hotmail.com para poder charlar de este tema. --WKorps 22:24 28 may 2007 (UTC) No es necesario, lo hago ahora y te pongo los códigos para que los pases -- 16:19 29 may 2007 (UTC) :Sólo necesito una cosa: un nombre para ponerle a la portada del propio foro -- 16:20 29 may 2007 (UTC) :En tal caso, fenomenal. Un nombre simple, ¿GTA:E Foro de discusiones talvéz?. --WKorps 22:13 29 may 2007 (UTC) Lo dejamos en GTAE:Foro y vale, siempre se podrá trasladar -- 19:34 30 may 2007 (UTC) :Perdona el comentario anterior, me equivoque. El problema del título es que no puede ser así. Tiene que empezar por Forum:..... , y por ello te lo pregunto, porque poner Forum:Foro, no vale. Quizás Forum:Portada; pero tú decides -- 19:43 30 may 2007 (UTC) *Hola WKorps, soy ClaudeSpeed9425. Queria pedirte en nombre de Petrus, que si tienes un rato libre, y si puedes, que agregues un poco más de información en el art. Como usar la GTA Encyclopedia, mas que nada, como insertar tablas. Petrus queria saber como hacerlo, pero no le pude decir, porque yo no lo se... Te pido solamente eso. Gracias por tu atención. PD= una pregunta: el art. Anuncio: La GTA Encyclopedia se indepen... no deberia ir en actualidad?? Yo trataré de poner algo con respecto al GTA IV. Saludos --ClaudeSpeed9425 05:06 31 may 2007 Lo he creado como Forum:Portada, si quieres cambiarle el nombre, hazlo, pero recuerda que tiene que usar el namespace Forum. Aún no está en funcionamiento, y necesita que pongas el código fuente de esto (las secciones de formato del foro y de "tablabonita"; comentarios inclusive por los derechos de autor) en mediawiki:common.css. Ya me encargo del resto. -- 00:32 4 jun 2007 (UTC) ---- Quisiera sugerirte que es necesario que haya algún administrador activo. Si ninguno de los actuales va a estarlo, te recomiendo hacerlo a uno que le dedique tiempo aquí. Por otro lado, quisiera pedirte que borrases Plantilla:Character (la redirección) e Usuario Discusión:Kenbill&action=edit&section=new‎ (un fallo de mi enlace). Un saludo, y siempre dispuesto a servir aquí -- 13:58 9 jun 2007 (UTC) :Bueno, actualmente soy un administrador, y estoy dentro de lo que cabe activo, aunque no haga nada realmente, le eché un ojo a tu foro, nos viene de lujo, porque ahora está independizada completamente la enciclopedia y el foro viene de lujo. Lo que pediste que se borrara lo he borrado. Vendría bien tener a alguien como tú que sepa mucho de estos temas. En cuanto vuelva del viaje de estudios (me voy el jueves, y vuelvo en ocho días) me pondré activo totalmente a completar y a crear artículos. Echaré una mano en cuanto pueda. --Bola 22:22 10 jun 2007 (UTC) Bienvenida Bueno... bienvenido... otra vez... de regreso... es increíble... No me lo creo xD... bueno... actualmente, solo hay dos burócratas, vos y Bola... los admines somos Kenbill, Playsonic2, y yo (ClaudeSpeed9425). Petrus renunció a su cargo, y a GunMAN se lo quitamos por no hacer nada. Bueno... espero que revises todo, y sigas con la wiki, que es un placer tenerte :D... Saludos 23:34 30 dic 2007 (UTC) :Holas, yo soy Playsonic2 (uno de los admins que cita arriba claude ). No te conocí muy bien (no conocí nada) pero espero hacerlo ahora que has vuelto 17:51 1 ene 2008 (UTC) ::Bienvuelto Wang, llegas como regalo navideno 21:10 1 ene 2008 (UTC) :::Me sumo a la bienvenida. Y añado que tenemos que hablar, cuanto antes mejor -- 23:41 1 ene 2008 (UTC) :::No te olvides de visitar siempre de vez en cuanto nuestro canal de IRC, puedes entrar desde http://irc.wikia.com Y seleccionar el canal #gta-es o por http://irc.freenode.org/#gta-essi tienes un programa de chat. 10:50 4 ene 2008 (UTC) Se nota que has pasado demasiado tiempo sin pasarte por aquí No te olvides de firmar tus comentarios con 4 virguilillas (~~~~) o sigue este esquema: Un cordial saludo 11:23 4 ene 2008 (UTC) :Uy, tienes razón... a veces me paso por alto eso sin darme cuenta xD, gracias... ¡ah!, y otra cosa que me tiene intrigado, ¿existe una URL por la cual uno pueda modificar lo que lleva la firma en sí?. --WKorps 13:58 4 ene 2008 (UTC) Podes crearte un Usuario: WKorps/Firma , y Usuario: WKorps/Firma 2. Fijate como están hechas las demás firmas, cambiando el nombre de usuario. Saludos 14:13 4 ene 2008 (UTC) :Si además quieres un consejo de pro, en tus preferencias, donde pone "Tu apodo (para firmas)" escribe y tilda la casilla que dice Raw signature. Graba y en tu Firma 2 escribe . Después en la firma normal, te la personalizas, grabas y puedes usar tu nueva firma pulsando el botón firmar 14:22 4 ene 2008 (UTC) ::Perfecto, muchísimas gracias a ambos :D, empezaré a trastear con ello para ver que sale. --WKorps 14:39 7 ene 2008 (UTC) ::Espera que preparo el botón de revertir 14:52 7 ene 2008 (UTC) Guías ¿haces guías? Mola Me recuerda a cuando vivía en Brasil, tuve que hacer una guía de un juego de la PS1 para que se lo pasara, la hice entera y se lo pasó 11:51 5 ene 2008 (UTC) Hey, Wang... una de tus guias de GameFAQs... la de Harvest Moon... la leí hace unos meses, cuando jugaba al juego Felicitaciones, fue la mejor que encontré... 01:12 6 ene 2008 (UTC) Tumblr Hola Wang, escribo el mensaje aunque no te pases mucho, pero bueno.. aquí está xD Resulta que yo también tengo un tumblelog http://playsonic2.tumblr.com/ y me fijé que el tuyo no tiene comentarios... hace tiempo puse algo en el mío que activa los comentarios, seguí este tutorial y hoy se puede comentar xD Solo era eso, por si te interesa. Saludos, 08:29 6 abr 2008 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños *Bueno Wang, espero que la pases bien... Feliz Cumpleaños! 17:39 28 jul 2008 (UTC) :Felicitaciones, Wang! siento llegar un poco tarde 12:39 29 jul 2008 (UTC) ::No se si lo verá algún día, pero bueno... 14:14 29 jul 2008 (UTC) :::Ea, me sumo. ¡Congratulations! -- 19:20 29 jul 2008 (UTC) * Felicidades!!! y gracias por crear esta maravillosa Wiki -- 19:24 29 jul 2008 (UTC) * Happy Birthday and thank you for creating this great wiki -- 19:38 29 jul 2008 (UTC) *No sé si lo verá, de todas formas el cumpleaños fue el lunes... ¡Felicidades! (si tuviera valor...)--Bola 23:55 29 jul 2008 (UTC) *Perdona el retraso, pero feliz cumpleaños. -- 20:25 24 ago 2008 (UTC) Te invito Te invito a responder la encuesta de PVD en mi discusión -- 01:28 19 feb 2009 (UTC) Necesito ayuda con un articulo de GTA SAN ANDREAS Buenas Señor WKorps, soy el usuario BROLY5783 y estoy jugando en la actualidad al videojuego GTA SAN ANDREAS. Estaba navegando por internet para encontrar maneras más fáciles de pasarse las misiones. Y acabe encontrando una manera fácil de pasar el DESAFIO NRG500 y decidí compartir mi descubrimiento con el resto de usuarios de Wikia, por ello me decidí escribir un artículo para una sección de juego del GTA SA, esta http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Desaf%C3%ADo_NRG-500 . Escribí el articulo y solicite al supervisor Claude si podría corregírmelo, y lo que hizo fue borrármelo, su excusa es que no estaba bien escrito, pero no se molesto en corregirlo. Agradecería, ya que es usted el mayor mandamás (o sea, el jefe de los jefes), que leyese la información que había colgado (que le pongo a continuacion) y si podría usted escribirlo con sus propias palabras para que este no fuera eliminado. He de decir que la información que doy es totalmente verídica, repito, verídica. Agradecería que le echara un vistazo para saber que le parece. Lo que añadí fue esto en el apartado de recomendaciones: ********************************************************************** Si después de nuestras recomendaciones, sigues teniendo dificultades en pasar la misión, hay algo que puedes hacer para que esta se te haga mas llevadera. El minijuego tiene un fallo en su sistema cronometral del cual nosotros podemos sacar tajada y beneficiarnos de ello. Para ello tenemos que hacer lo siguiente: Cuando el cronometro llega a 0:00, este desaparece y los aros siguen estando durante medio segundo, pues en ese medio segundo nosotros debemos tocar un aro. Si lo hacemos correctamente, sucederá que el cronometro no existirá y el resto de los aros estarán aun allí, por lo que podremos realizar la misión secundaria de forma tranquila sin que nos atormente de que el tiempo se acabe. Eso si, para tocar el aro en el momento preciso, tendrás que ponerte al ladito. Podrás ver dos videos de demostración en YOUTUBE1 y YOUTUBE2. *********************************************************************** Si se fija, las palabras YOUTUBE 1 y YOUTUBE2 tienen asignados unos enlaces para ver los videos de demostración. Espero que me pueda echar un cable. Gracias. Adios. BROLY5783 14:59 13 jun 2011 (UTC) como se entra a el proyecto de lugares me ayudas--Kazukikasen 01:01 7 jul 2012 (UTC)